Do You Love Me?
by HyunnK.V
Summary: :: DISCONTINUE ::


Do Yo**u** _**L**_ove _**M**_e?

**.**

**Hyunnie**

**Cast :**

**Kim** Jongin, **Oh** Sehoon, **Par**k Chanyeol, _**ect.**_

**Pair :**

**H**un**K**ai,** C**han**K**ai, _**etc**_

**WARNING!**

**T**ypo**(s)**, **B**ad **P**lot, **B**ored, **O**o**C**, **C**ommon, **GS!U****K****E**

**Disclaimer : ****  
**  
All Cast belong to **God** and **themselves**. I just **Own** this plot story. And the story **Mine**.

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**DPN'T BASH!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**.

.

**The Story Begin!**

**.  
**

**.**

"Apa kau tak lelah?"

Luhan memberikan sebotol air mineral dan sehelai handuk pada Sehun, sepupunya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat setelah bermain basket.

Sedangkan yang ditanya memilih menegak habis air pemberian Luhan dan mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"Ya, aku lelah setelah bermain basket"

Ia tak bodoh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang jelas-jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan basket hanya saja ia tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku"

Namja dengan topi merahnya, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun yang memilih diam.

"Apaー kau tak pernah berpikir yeojamu itu hanya mempermainkanmu?"

Yeojamu?

Ya, Sehun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu mereka menjalin hubungan.

Namun raut wajahnya menjadi sulit terbaca ketika mendengar '_mempermainkanmu_' dari Luhan.

Meski Kai -nama yeojanya- telah menjalin hubungan dengannya, namun ia masih saja mendekati namja lain dan bersikap seolah tak memiliki kekasih.

Bahkan ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu seminggu tiga kali, itupun jika Kai tidak sibuk, -dengan selingkuhannya.

Terhitung sekitar _20-an orang_ sejak seminggu yang lalu, ia menemukan Kai tengah bersenda gurau dengan namja-namja yang selalu berganti-ganti tiap waktunya.

Namun ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum ketika Kai menyadari kehadirannya, masih dengan posisi mesra yang bahkan ia pun tak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah merasakannya"

"Kau gila, aku heran mantra apa yang sudah yeoja itu berikan padamu?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya mengulas senyum tipis, dengan mata terpejam ia membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya, meniup helaian rambutnya mengajaknya menari-nari menikmati keindahan sore yang menenangkan.

"Cinta"

"Huh?"

"Ia memberikan mantra cinta yang sangat kuat untukku hingga berpaling pun tak bisa"

Luhan yang mendengarnya menatap Sehun yang terdengar seperti orang bodoh dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Cinta? Itu bodoh, Hun. Apakah ia pernah memperlakukanmu dengan cinta seperti kau memperlakukannya? Terlebihー apa sekali saja kau pernah mendengar ia mengatakan cinta padamu?"

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris hitam selayaknya elang itu terbuka, ia memasukan peralatannya ke dalam tas bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Aku tak peduli jika ia mencintaiku atau tidak, aku juga tak perlu perlakuan istimewa darinya. Hanya dengan Kai di sisiku saja, itu bukti cintanya untukku. kau tak akan mengerti yang kurasakan, ge. Kai sedang dirumah Eomma, aku pulang duluan ya?"

Selepasnya Sehun pergi menuju motornya, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hanya karena seorang perempuan, hidupmu terlalu banyak berubah. Aku harap ketika kau jatuh, kau tak akan berubah dari dirimu yang sekarang"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Honey"

"Ada apa Yeollie?"

Yeoja manis itu hanya mengelus dada bidang namja berambut kemerahan sedikit menggoda dengan nada manja.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggul Kai, menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit sang yeoja yang tak tertutupi kain dari bajunya.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Kai yang mendengar nama _Sehun_ di sebutkan, menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong dada Chanyeol sedikit menjauh.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Sehunnie?"

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah memutuskannya, karena dengan begitu aku bisa melamarmu dan memilikimu lebih cepat"

Kai terdiam dengan raut wajah kosong ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Hm..."

"Kau belum memutuskannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kai heran yang hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Bukankah sebelumnya yeoja berkulit tan mulus bak porselen itu ingin agar mereka berdua bersama tak terpisahkan?

Tapi mengapa dia belum memutuskan satu-satunya penghalang hubungan mereka ini?

"Hm..."

GREBB

Kai melirik pergrlangan tangannya yang di cekal oleh Chanyeol ketika berjalan menjauhi namja tampan nan tinggi itu.

"Kauー mencintainya namja itu? Karena itu kau belum juga memutuskannya?"

Kai berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, mengelus pipi gembil namja itu dan tersenyum manis seraya melepas cekalan pada tangannya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Yeollie? Aku ada janji hari ini, sampai jumpa"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kai yang selalu sama ketika ia tanyai hal tersebut.

Dengan kasar, ia meraih gelas mocha lattenya di atas meja dan meneguk hingga habis tanpa sisa.

Seringain tipis terukir di wajahnya tatkala mobil kuning milik yeoja yang menemaninya tadi telah melaju kencang meninggalkannya.

"Kupastikan, kauー

ー_menjadi milikku,_ Kim Kai"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Sehun masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Sesekali kerikil di sekitarnya ia tendang berusaha menghapus rasa bosan yang menghampiri.

Penampilannya masih sama dengan baju basket berwarna putih dan ransel yang menyampir di bahu kanannya, tak ada yang berubah sejak ia meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Ia hanya menunggu Kai untuk masuk bersama ke dalam rumahnya.

Kekasih yang perhatian bukan?

Ya... Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai 2,5 tahun yang lalu sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia menjadi sosok yang mau memperdulikan orang lain seperti halnya yang ia lakukan sekarang.

CKIITT

BLAMM

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kai menghampiri Sehun yang tersenyum melihat dirinya sudah tiba.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau kenapa tak masuk terlebih dahulu dan kedinginan di luar sini?"

Kai merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan karena perbuatannya dan Chanyeol.

Kepalanya mendongak begitu tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"W-Wae? Kenapa tidak jawab?"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya ketika yang di dapat hanya senyuman dari Sehun yang mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum meski tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Kai baby. Aku hanya ingin masuk bersamamu, kajja"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sempit Kai dan keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah Sehun.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Kau menyimpan semuanya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang terpaku melihat isi kamarnya, dengan tangan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi.

Objek yang dilihat yeoja itu adalah beberapa pot dengan berbagai macam jenis dan warna bunga berbeda yang ia letakkan di dekat jendela agar ketika matahari mulai terbit akan langsung menyinari bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bahkan boneka-boneka ini juga?"

"Tentu saja, Baby. Mana mungkin aku membuang pemberianmu yang sangat berharga?"

Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur yang sudah di tempati oleh Kai yang masih berdecak kagum tentang kamarnya.

"Gomawo sudah menyimpannya"

Sehun terngiang-ngiang tentang ucapan Luhan padanya ketika di lapangan basket tadi, matanya terus melihat gerak-gerik Kai yang bermain dengan teddy bear yang diberikan Kai untuknya.

Lucu memang seorang yeoja memberikan boneka terlebih pada kekasihnya bahkan bunga beserta pot pun ia di berikan.

Namun ia tau, itu merupakan salah satu bentuk rasa cinta Kai padanya.

Tapi perlahan pemikiran yang selalu ia tanam selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan, tergantikan oleh ucapan Luhan yang hanya beberapa jam lalu.

_"__ー__, Terlebih__ー __apa sekali saja kau pernah mendengar ia mengatakan cinta padamu?"__  
_  
"Baby~"

Kai menoleh dengan wajah polosnya yang tak pernah dilihat siapapun kecuali dirinya dan ia patut bangga karenanya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, mengambil sebuah boneka teddy berwarna biru dan siap mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Pernahkahー aku, maksudku. _Kau mencintaiku_?"

Wajah Kai seketika berubah, Sehun yang menunggu jawaban pun menyumpahi bibirnya yang berucap seperti itu.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi awkward bagi keduanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau jaー"

"Jikaー aku mengatakan**, **_tidak_. Bagaimana?"

DEGG

"_Apa kau akan meminta putus denganku, Sehunnie?_"

DEGG

DEGG

"A-Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

.

Satu lagi ff Kai as Female hehehe :3

Bagaimana?

Aneh nggak?

Berminatkah?

Dulu sekali, bahkan Hyun lupa kapan dan di ff mana tapi ada yang mengeluh_ 'Hyunnie kenapa Kai kalau berpasangan dengan Sehun selalu menderita? Sekali-sekali dong buat Sehun yang menderita dan cemburu'_

Nah karena dari reviewan diatas, Hyun jadi nekat dah buat uri Cadel(?) agak tersiksa dan cemburu dikit pas ada ide dulu tapi cuman beberapa kilasan aja.

Baru sekarang ff ini kecapaian dibuat chap satunya, ada yang berminat kah?

Maaf kalau ada bahasa atau apapun di ff tersebut yang tak mengenakan di baca.

So, mind to review?

_**Hyunn**_


End file.
